


29. Silver And Gold

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Prompt Fill, Self-Conscious Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley discovers Aziraphale's grey hair.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	29. Silver And Gold

Aziraphale had his head in Crowley’s lap and the demon was gently combing his fingers through his hair.

“Your hair is so nice,” he said.

Aziraphale smiled, “Not as nice as yours.”

“Mhm, I like how fluffy yours is,” the demon disagreed. “Reminds me of a teddy bear.”

Aziraphale laughed and opened his eyes, which were contentedly closed until then.

“A teddy bear?” he asked.

“Yeah. Dunno why. A teddy bear,” Crowley cracked a grin.

“If you say so,” Aziraphale said and closed his eyes again.

Crowley liked looking into the angel’s eyes. Light blue like the ocean, like the sky on a sunny day, and sparkling with joy whenever he was happy. He liked the other being's eyes a lot. But this was nice as well, he thought. Aziraphale looked really comfortable like this. Calm breathing, closed eyes and a relaxed expression – almost a smile but not quite -, almost as if he had fallen asleep.

There was a moment of silence before the angel spoke again.

“I still think your hair is prettier. What a lovely colour it has. And when you have it long...”

Crowley was actually growing his hair again at the moment. It had just recently gotten into that stage where it could be braided, and Aziraphale took full advantage of that. The angel liked running his fingers through the red hair; gently massaging his scalp, braiding the hair.

But tonight, they switched roles and the angel had to admit that this was nice too.

Crowley was gently scratching his scalp and caressing the hair. They were both mostly silent, quietly enjoying the moment, but every so often, one of them spoke up.

“You have grey in your hair,” Crowley noticed with a loving smile that Aziraphale couldn’t see.

“Yes, I do,” he said and his eyes opened. “Is that a problem, dear?”

“No, no, it’s not!” the demon assured him quickly. “Not in the least, angel.”

Crowley hated the self-consciousness in Aziraphale’s voice. It was like the angel hadn’t yet realised that he loved every part of him. Even the bits which Aziraphale considered flawed, and especially those. They made him real, lovable. Crowley loved his every flaw, every part of him anyone ever told him to be ashamed of. His plush stomach, his stretch marks, his wrinkles and even the silver in his golden hair.

“Really?” the unconvinced angel asked. “Then why even bring it up?”

“Really. I just thought it’s kinda funny that we are ageless and could look almost however we please and you choose to have grey hair.”

“Funny?”

“Yeah. No, angel, not like that. It’s adorable.”

“Well, I thought that it would only make sense for me to show signs of aging. I’m not exactly a youngster, am I?” Aziraphale asked in a strange tone that Crowley couldn’t quite understand.

“Neither of us are. I’m just as old as you, Aziraphale,” he pointed out.

“But you keep up with the young ones... I...”

“You are you,” the demon smiled tenderly. “It makes you seem... genuine. Human, you know?”

Aziraphale blushed.

“That’s what I thought,” he said quietly.

“Exactly. So don’t even think about changing anything about yourself. Not to please others, okay?”

“You’re right. But...” Aziraphale bit his lip.

“But?” Crowley repeated and waited for Aziraphale to say more.

“Do you really like all of it?” the angel asked.

“All of it,” Crowley confirmed firmly. “And silver and gold is a nice combo,” he mentioned. “Suits you, angel.”

And then he lowered his head and kissed blushing Aziraphale on the lips.


End file.
